ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 5
Season 5, when the destruction comes to an end. Yes, it's the end of the end, the end of Ben tennyson, or so they though until all of the sudden Ben returns and comes to save the day once again. Now that his destiny is clearer than ever, is he the true hero of the universe that Azmuth predicted? With the Phantom, Match Striker, and Dark Knight rising as well, will Ben and the gang finally make the connection they need to. The Heroes Alone With the legion, the Phantom, The Match Striker, and the Dark Knight defeated, the gang takes some time time to rest. Return to Grodun Ben returns to Grodun to look for a key when he realizes that the Legion wasn't looking for the keys, rather Diagon's Heart! He also discovers that the Legion is working for the Phantom. Tensions Running High The struggles on the planet Grodun end. Flight of the Lucubras All of the kinds of Lucubras return and take over Bellwood. Face the Phantom's Face While fighting the Phantom, he disappears around a corner and is replaced by the Match Striker. The Match Striker is then later replaced by the Dark Knight, leaving Ben thinking, "Are they one in the same?" Off screen, the Phantom/the Match Striker/the Dark Knight reveals that he is... To Be Revealed. A Hero Returns During a battle with the Legion, the gang finds Evan alive. Connections P1 The gang discovers the connection between the Legion and Diagon's Heart, but will they make the other connections in time? Connections P2 With time running out, Ben realizes how the Match Striker, the Dark Knights, and the keys affect the Phantom's master plan. The End of the Beginning The heroes believe that Evan dies once again, leaving Ben thinking, "Does he have something to hide?" The Final Key The Phantom finds the final key. The Star Map Savior Now having all the keys, the Phantom rebuilds the star map and travels to the Universal Shrine. The Legion Rising P1 The Legion comes to the Shrine and the battle continues. The Legion Rising P2 The Phantom steals Diagon's heart from Ben and then absorbs it, turning himself into the Phantom Diagon. Then, he absorbs all the evergy in the universla shrine to become Ultimate Phantom Diagon. The Great Maze Ben finds himself trapped in a maze. ...But You Can't Hide Ben finds a villain that will stop at nothing to destroy Ben. Forever Once More Old George return the Forever Knights to their glory days. Last Stand Ben prepares for what may be his toughest battle yet. One With the Zodiac Lord Gemini wishes Ben luck on his fight with Ultimate Phantom Diagon. The Conqueror Who Conquered Vilgax Vilgax asks for Ben's help when Ultimate Phantom Diagon hunts him down. Nevermore Ben discoves a bird alien that can shape shift, helping him infiltrate the Legion of Evil. Cease Fire Ultimate Phantom Diagon agrees to give Ben 48 hours of time to prepare for the final battle. The Final Synchronization P1 Ben begins the final battle with Ultimate Phantom Diagon. The Final Synchronization P2 Ben uses all of the objects he every combined with the Biotrix and then forms Synchrotrix to create the Ultimate Synchrotrix and dfeat Ultimate Phantom Diagon. Category:Episode Guides Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Paperluigi ttyd